Duke E. Gifford
Lieutenant Commander Duke E. Gifford is the second in command, later Captain, of the submarine Thunderfish. During World War II, the American submarine Thunderfish, under the command of Commander John T. "Pop" Perry, takes charge of a group of nuns and children, including a newborn infant nicknamed "Butch", transporting them to Pearl Harbor. On their way, the sub sights a Japanese aircraft carrier and attacks, but its torpedoes malfunction, exploding halfway to the target. Pursued by the carrier's escort destroyers, Thunderfish manages to escape. While in Pearl Harbor, the ship's Executive Officer, Lieutenant Commander Duke E. Gifford goes to visit Butch at the base hospital, and runs into his ex-wife, Mary Stuart, a Navy nurse, and they kiss passionately. Unfortunately, Mary is now romantically involved with Navy pilot Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Bob Perry, Pop's younger brother. Duke pursues Mary anyway, but is sent to sea again before anything is settled. As the sub returns from the patrol, they spot a Japanese freighter, but, again, their torpedoes fail to explode. The enemy ship raises the white flag, and Thunderfish surfaces and approaches. The freighter turns out to be a Q-ship that opens fire on the sub. Mortally wounded, Captain Perry orders his boat to dive, knowing that he will not be able to get below before she submerges. With the sub now under Duke's command, the Q-ship is rammed and sunk. Thunderfish, with her bow damaged, limps home to Pearl Harbor. Back at Pearl, Bob Perry believes that Duke's order to dive the boat killed his brother, and he refuses to listen to Duke's explanation. Mary tries to comfort Duke, but he rejects her attempts, declaring he only did his duty and feels no regret. Working with the base's torpedo specialists, Duke and the crew of Thunderfish undertake an investigation to find out why their torpedoes are not exploding. When they finally discover the answer, Duke goes to Mary to celebrate, but she rejects him. Since he wouldn't let her into his life when he was at his lowest, she feels that they cannot have a real relationship. Her superior, Commander Steele, overhears the conversation and castigates Mary for throwing away her chance for happiness with Duke. Once again, Thunderfish heads out to sea, this time finding a Japanese fleet heading for Leyte. Even though it will reveal their position, the sub broadcasts the fleet's position. Once Pearl Harbor acknowledges the message, Duke salvoes all his torpedoes and makes a run for it, throwing the attacking Japanese warships into chaos. Though knocked about by Japanese depth charges, Thunderfish manages to sink a damaged Japanese aircraft carrier. In the next phase of the battle, American carrier aircraft arrive and attack the Japanese fleet. Thunderfish, now assigned to lifeguard duty, helps to rescue shot down American flyers, and does so while under attack from Japanese fighters. While rescuing Lt. Bob Perry, the Chief of the Boat, and Junior, a seaman from a Navy family, are killed and Duke is wounded by a strafing Japanese Zero. When Thunderfish returns to Pearl Harbor after the patrol, Mary is waiting for Duke. The two, reconcile, head to the hospital, intending to adopt Butch. Gallery Duke_E._Gifford_(2).jpg Duke_E._Gifford_(3).jpg Gifford, Duke E. Gifford, Duke E. Gifford, Duke E. Gifford, Duke E. Gifford, Duke E. Gifford, Duke E. Gifford, Duke E. Gifford, Duke E.